Lyliar
"As nature mourned the destruction caused by the war among the gods, it would raise in protest and vow to safeguard the world" -Elfurgn, Dragon-Seer of the Silver Flame The Lyliar are a long lived race of plant-like humanoids that are the self proclaimed defenders of nature, they are quite different from the other races of the world in their endless pursuit of balance with nature and a incredibly high thrist for knowledge. Characteristics *'Type:' Humanoid (Silver Blood) *'Size:' As Medium sized creatures, a Lyliar doesn't have any bonus or penalties. *'Speed:' A Lyliar base land speed is 30 feet. *'Ability Scores:' +2 to Constitution, Intelligence or Wisdom (Pick one) and -2 to Strength, Dexterity or Charisma (Pick one); Lyliars are sturdy and well known for their thrist of knowledge, on the other hand they can be relatively weak and clumsy, and their long lives often alienate them from the younger lived races. *'Darkvision:' A Lyliar can see up to 30 feet in the dark without any problem, this vision is black and white only. *'Sturdy:' Lyliars gain a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude. *'Skill Training:' +2 racial bonus to Heal, Handle Animal, Lore or Perception checks (Pick two) *'Woodland Stride:' A Lyliar doesn't leave tracks in natural surrondings *'Sleepless:' Thanks to the plant-like heritage Lyliars have they are inmune to the effects of magical sleep, nor do they require to sleep. *'Mineral Hunger:' Unlike the other races Lyliars don't eat in the traditional way, instead they must "root" themselves to one spot of soil for a period of 6 hours in order to absorb nourishment, a Lyliar may go up to a period of 60 hours without doing this before starting to suffer the effects from starvation; they still require the same amount of water as a regular human over the course of a single day. Physical Description As plant-like androgynous humanoids the Lyliar often look similar to the most common type of plants on their region of birth and thus they vary greatly from place to place; for example Lyliar born in the jungle will likely have smooth skin, a tangled mess of vines for hair, and colorful flowers decorating their body; meanwhile a Lyliar from a more frigid region may have rough bark like skin, small needle like leaves for hair in muted colors; and a Lyliar hailing from a underground settlement may have a mushroom cap instead of hair, and white pasty skin with some spots that may glow in the dark. A travelling Lyliar may look even more different as their long lives allow them to slowly adapt to a new enviorment and change their look slightly to match their new home region. The main odditity with a Lyliar's body is that, by other races standard, both male and female at once; among their society this is never brought up, but Lyliars that constantly work with members of the other races often take a gender "persona" and with their naturally changing bodies work over time to emulate the sexual characteristics of the race they are working alongside with; this often makes "city Lyliars" actually look femenine or masculine depending on the persona they decided to adopt. Lifestyle As one of the long-lived races of the world Lyliars often do many different things along their life, although they follow a basic unspoken code of gaining more knowledge and protecting nature wherever they may go; as their life natural end Lyliars will always retreat to one of the sacred groves on their cities, and become one with nature. A Lyliar city is a work of natural beauty, as the city itself is "grown" and not built, the Lyliar treeshapers carefully take care of trees and make them grow into the shapes of shelter and other miscellaneous that the townsfolk may require; on one end of the city is the sacred grove, Lyliars that are about to reach their natural end go into the grove and root into the ground, allowing themselves to become one with nature and their plant-like nature to overwhelm them and turn them into trees, as this proccess occurs their knowledge is added to the "Father Tree" of the grove, from were the Lyliar seers may be able to extract it and give it further use for the benefit of all. '' ''